Price of Fame
Price of Fame is one of Michael Jackson's songs that's in the album, Bad 25. It's one of the unreleased songs from the making of the Bad album and was based off of a story called Blind Obsession. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKn946BcTss Background and Recording According to Matt Forger, the song was mixed by Bill Bottrell.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Price_of_Fame Michael Jackson's Work Notes Michael Jackson's work notes describes the story as "the girls who are over-obsessed with me, who follow me, who almost make me kill myself in my car, who just give their lives to do anything with me, to see me - they'll do anything and it's breaking my heart, it's running me crazy. It's breaking up my relationship with my girl, with my family. That's the 'Price of Fame'." Lyricshttp://www.lyrics007.com/Michael%20Jackson%20Lyrics/Price%20Of%20Fame%20Lyrics.html *I took my baby on a river boat cruise *And she was well aware *I was excited about the way things could have been *Cause in it I don’t care *I want a face no one can recognize, in disguise *Someone called out my name *They thought of taking pictures, autographs, then they grab *My joy has turned to pain *Father always told me *You won’t live a quiet life *If you’re reaching for fortune and fame *I feel the pressure setting in, I’m living just to win *I’m down in my pain, don’t you feel it? *It’s the price of fame, you pay the price of fame *So don’t be feelin’ no pain! *It’s the price of fame, it’s the price of fame *So don’t you ever complain! *I’m on; the cover of the magazine, what a scene *They know my every do’s *“Just sign your name on the dotted line, you’ll be fine” – that always bothers me *Get in your car, you wanna take a ride, look behind *Someone is following you *You try to get away you turn real fast, but too bad *They know your every move! *My father always told me *You won’t live a quiet life *If you’re reaching for fortune and fame *I feel the pressure setting in, I’m living just to win *I bleed all this pain, don’t you ever complain! * *It’s the price of fame, you pay the price of fame *So don’t you ever complain! *It’s the price of fame, you pay the price for fame *So don’t be feelin’ no pain! *It’s the price of fame, you pay the price of fame! *Father never lies, my father never lies *My father never lies *So don’t be feelin’ this way boy! *I’d like to take some time and get away, then they’ll say, *Is that boy still alive? *The week in village … what a thrill *Only the strong survive *My father always told me, *You won’t live a quiet life, *They startin’ to wonderin’ where have you been? *I feel their envious looks at me *Their mistaken jealousy *Then stand here in my shoes *And then get a taste of my blues! *It’s the price of fame *You pay the price of fame, so don’t you ever complain! *It’s the price of fame *You pay the price of fame *So don’t be feelin’ this way! *It’s the price of fame *You pay the price of fame, so don’t you ever complain! *It’s the price of fame, you pay the price of fame! *Father never lies, my father never lies baby *My father never lies *So don’t be feelin’ no pain boy! Critical Reception Joe Vogel, who has written two books about Jackson, described the opening as remeniscent of the Police song Spirits in the Material World. He also compared the verses to Billie Jean and the chords to Who Is It. He also praise the vocal performance as "powerful" and said "listen to the way he bits into the lyric: 'My father never lies!'", and contrasted the song to the "easy bliss" of Free, the previous track. In Bad 25 This song is the 5th song on Disc Two - Bonus Material in this album.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_25 Trivia *This song was originally planned to be in a Pepsi commercial, but ended up getting replaced with an edited version of Bad. References Category:Songs Category:Bad 25 songs